Dalton Daycare
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Drabbles with CP Coulter's characters, as children.
1. Crayola Crayons

**Hello Welcome to the first installment of the "Kindergarten" Dalton stories I will be writing, If you have any better ideas for names, **_**please tell me**_

**Thanks for reading**

**I don't own Glee belongs to the wonderful Glee creators and all Dalton characters belong to the beautiful CP Coulter**

**Crayola Crayons**

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The blond haired boy looked up in surprise at the new voice; he didn't recognize the boy but nodded. The boy smiled and pulled the orange seat out from under the table, the legs of the chair scrapping against the title floor.

"I'm Shane" The boy – Shane said holding out his hand, smiling at the pretty boy.

"Reed" The curly haired boy said in a quiet voice, gently taking Shane's hand and shaking it softly.

"Hi Reed!" Shane said enthusiastically in a loud voice "I'm seven and three quarters, how old are you? I'm in Second grade! What grade are you in? My favorite color's Blue, I have a brother, but he's no fun. I like to dance, what do you like to do? My brother likes to sing, do you like to sing? I like comic books, do you like comic books? You're pretty. I like your hair it's so pretty!" Shane said in a fast voice, Reed stared at him with wide eyes, but nether less blushed slightly at his last comment.

"So?" Shane said loudly, waving a small hand in front of Reed's face, causing Reed to blink and blush even heavier.

"I…I like to paint" He said in a small voice, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"That's cool!" Shane looked at the picture Reed had been coloring "Did you color that?" He said pointing to the picture. Reed nodded

"Really? And you stayed in the lines and everything?" Shane said with wide eyes, picking the picture up and looking at it.

"That's really good! Can you show me how?" Shane asked, looking at Reed with puppy eyes, causing to Reed to turn an even deeper red.

"O-okay" Reed reached into a neat expensive looking folder and pull out another sheet of paper, handing it to the black haired boy.

Shane stared blankly at the piece of paper "So…What now?"

Reed reached out and gave Shane a pencil "Now you draw your picture you wanna color"

Shane nodded, sticking his tongue out through his teeth, his eyebrows meeting together in the middle as Shane concentrated on drawing his picture.

10 minutes later Shane held up his picture "I'm finished drawing!" He said happily, shoving his picture under Reed's nose.

Reed held the picture, staring at it in confusion "It's nice but…um…What is it?" He asked shyly

Shane's excitement didn't fade "It's a puppy!"

"Oh…It's nice! It's a nice puppy…What color do you wanna color it?" Reed asked, pulling out his packet of Crayola Crayons.

Shane thought for a moment "Can I color it green?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Reed shrugged "If you want too" He said holding his packet of crayons out as Shane happily picked out a _Forest Green _crayon and began coloring, Reed's eyes lingering on the excitable boy for a moment before turning back to color his own picture, a beautiful Sunflower.

"Do you have a blue?" Shane asked putting down the pink crayon he had just been using to color the grass.

Reed nodded and pulled a light blue color out of his box of crayons and handing it to Shane, who began coloring the puppy's head, not bothering to stay in the lines.

"I'm done!" Shane said, smiling at Reed and showing the multicolored picture to the smaller boy.

"It's pretty" Reed said honestly "It's very…colorful" He said, touching the purple sky.

"Thanks, you can have it if you want!" Shane said, pushing it towards Reed

"Really?" Reed asked, smiling, looking at the pretty picture again, beaming.

Shane watched Reed before responding "You're pretty when you smile" Shane said smiling widely as Reed blushed deeply.

"T-Thanks" He whispered, looking down at the picture in his lap. An idea popped into Reed's mind and he grabbed a couple shades of yellow from his Crayon box and began to shade his picture, finishing it in record time, Shane watching quietly as Reed wrote his name much more neatly then the other boy had done on the back of the sheet of the paper.

"Here" Reed said handing the piece of paper to Shane.

"Really? But this is like good!" Shane said in amazement

"Yeah and you gave me yours" Reed said in confusion

"Yeah but again, yours is _really_ good! Its better then anything I've ever seen before!" Shane said, holding the paper at arms distance, careful not to ruin the picture.

"So is yours" Reed said, hugging the paper to his chest

Shane smiled "Thanks, you're is really good though…You don't have to give it to me"

Reed sighed "Just take the picture Shane, I can color another one later"

"Okay!" He said, finally excepting the picture, examining every shade, stroke, and curve of the picture. Shane turned the picture over and looked a the neat signature

"Reed Van Kamp?" Shane asked, raising both of his eyebrows "Van Kamp…That sounds familiar…"

Reed shifted uncomfortably before turning over Shane's paper and reading the signature there "Shane Anderson" He said clearly, letting the name roll off his tongue.

"I like how you say it" Shane said, curiously

"What?" Reed asked, confusion crossing his delicate features.

"Sorry, Mom said I need to learn to control what I saw and not just spill out my thought, like once when Mom's boss was over I told her what Mom _really _thought of her…I was grounded for weeks"

Reed, though still confused, nodded "It's okay"

"Shane! Mom's here!" A black-haired boy who looked a little older then Shane called out, sticking his head in the Art Room. Shane nodded

"Okay Blaine!" Shane called out, picking up his backpack and picture.

"Bye Reed!" Shane said happily "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Reed nodded slowly "Okay, Bye Shane" He gave him a small wave as Shane walked out through the doors with his backpack slung over his shoulder and Reed's picture in his hand.

Reed turned back to the table and began putting his crayons away, a small smile playing on his lips as he thought about his new friend.

…**..Yeah this was originally suppose to be a 100-300 words drabble…guess it isn't considered as a drabble anymore…I'll have the Second installment of "Kindergarten" (PLEASE PEOPLE THINK OF A BETTER NAME!) will be up soon, already half though writing it!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. Pinky Promise

**My next installment of the 'Kindergarten' Dalton series, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything, glee belongs to the wonderful glee creators, and Dalton belongs to the beautiful CP Coulter.**

**My first Jogan…This should be interesting XD**

Both boys laughed, their laughs echoing off each others. They both were bent over with their small bodies shaking violently.

"I-I can't believe-"

"Your Face!" They both started laughing again, rolling in the grass.

After their laughs slowly diminished and they were both breathing hard, Julian sitting up and picking the empty juice and throwing it in the direction of his backpack, reminding himself to pick it up later, his face still sticky with the purple grape juice.

He laid back next to Logan, spreading his arms over his head. They were both silent until Logan's baby voice spoke up

"Jules?"

"Yeah Logan?" Julian asked, scratching his arm from the prickly grass.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Logan asked curiously as he turned over and balanced on his elbow, facing the other boy.

"Yeah I do…How about you?" He said, still laying down but turning his head so his and Logan's eyes met

"Yeah" Logan turned back to looking back to the sky

After 10 minutes of silence Julian spoke up.

"Do you promise?"

Logan sat up "Promise what?"

Julian sat up also, facing the other boy with his legs spread out in front of him.

"That'll we'll be friends forever" He said simply.

Julian held out his pinky, the scared oath for a Kindergarten.

Logan wrapped his pinky around Julian's and they held them there for a moment and they spoke up, sealing the deal.

"Cross my heart till I die" They spoke in unison.

**Short, but to the point **

**Listening to the Very Potter Musical album on Bandcamp right now….time of my life **

**Windsor Cookies, Stuart Coffee and all the wonderful CP Coulter**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	3. Jump Rope

**I now present the second installment to my 'Kindergarten' Dalton fics! **

**I've never tried a Sperril before; I've only read them on Mama CP's tumblr actually, but I find them to be one of my favorite Dalton couples.**

**I don't own, Glee belongs to the wonderful creators, and Dalton Characters belong to the beautiful CP Coulter.**

**Jump roping **

**(p.s you don't know how weird it was to call Merril a 'he'…**

"Hi" Spencer called out, approaching the small boy. Spencer continued "I'm Spencer!" he said, introducing himself to the boy. He held out his hand as the small boy looked up from lacing his fingers through the grass, surprised. "I'm Merril" The small boy said, shaking his hand. _He has soft hands_ Spencer thought.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, sitting down in the grass beside Merril. Merril just shook his head and began ripping the grass up from the ground.

"You sure? You look really sad; you can come play football with my friends!" Spencer offered, voice rising in volume from excitement from gaining a new player.

But Merril winced "No thanks, I'm not really good at sports…" He trailed off, staring at his nails, Spencer noticed that his nails were clean, and almost like his moms perfectly manicured nails.

"So what do you wanna do?" Spencer asked, looking at Merril, who was staring longingly at a group of girls jump-roping.

"Do you wanna jump rope?" Spencer asked

Merrli's face lit up, but he hesitated.

"But…But isn't like a girl's thing?"

"No" Spencer said confused "My sister and I jump rope all the time!" He said, liking how the Merrli's eyes lit up.

"Really? But Mom and Dad told me jump-rope was only for girls…" He whispered, almost to himself.

Spencer grabbed the brown haired boys hand and pulled him up; Merril stood up, startled but began walking with Spencer.

"Here, Sorry about the color though, there aren't any more…" Spencer said, passing a bright pink rope to the small boy.

"It's okay!" Merril said happily, grabbing on too the two ends of the rope before swinging it around him, jump roping, Spencer following.

Merril giggled as Spencer tripped over his shoes, but kept jumping, singing a small jump rope rhythm to himself.

Merril and Spencer jump roped together for a while before Spencer became too exhausted and rested on the hot concrete. Merril still skipped around, jump roping and popping his gum every once in a while. Spencer smiled at the excitable boy, not long before Merril soon became too tired and also sat next to him, to tired to continue but kept smiling happily next to Spencer.

"Why did you do it?" Merril asked, swinging his legs up in the air while laying on his stomach _Funny _Spencer thought _I've only seen girls in the movies do that._

"Do what?" Spencer asked, lying on his back next to Merril

"Well you came and talked to me" Merril said thoughtfully

"So?" Spencer asked confused "You looked sad and you were all alone in the soccer field, just pulling up grass"

Merril looked down "I've never met a boy as nice as you" Merril said quietly, studying his Pokémon sketchers, he didn't really like the show at all, he only asked for them to appease his father, He liked the Disney Princess shoes much better, but he would never tell his father that.

"Thanks" Spencer said, smiling widely. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the clouds, before a loud beeping noise startled them both. Spencer held out his arm to check his blue wristwatch.

"Mama's gonna be callen me soon" Spencer said, lifting himself off the ground and dusting himself off before grabbing Merrli's hand and helping him up ask well.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Spencer offered

"Yeah! Defiantly!" Merril said in a high, excited voice.

"Okay!" Spencer waved as he made a turn down the side walk, on his way home.

**That was really hard…If when your reading this and you find a 'she' that's suppose to be a 'he' I'm sincerely sorry…I tired to slip in some women-like traits but remember, they're only like 6…**

**Ranebows and Klisses and all CP Coulter **

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	4. Anderson Brothers

**The third installment in my 'Kindergarten' series! I this and an entire Klaine in class today…With my teacher preaching in the background about how Homosexuality is a horrible sin…I kinda want her to ask what I'm writing so she can confiscate it;) **

**I don't own, it all belongs to the wonderful glee creators and beautiful CP Coulter.**

**I couldn't think of a better name, and this idea kept floating around in my head **

"Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_!" Shane screamed, running into the room at full force, almost crashing into the bookshelf before catching himself on s desk chair.

"Yes Shane?" Blaine answered, looking up from his book to his excitable brother.

Shane was jumping up and down "Blaine there's a Harry Potter marathon on TV!" He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him and up and dragged him behind him, causing Blaine to stubble off his bed and drop his book on the ground.

"Shane!" Blaine said, after Shane released him and pushed him over on the couch before hopping on the cushion next to him and pulling the blanket over them.

"Shane!" Blaine said, a little bit more loudly. He sighed and pushed his thick black frames up his nose.

"Shh! This is the good part!"Shane said excitingly as he mouthed along to the words.

Blaine slumped against the couch while smiling at his brother's enthusiasm.

"I can't till the next one comes out!" Shane said jumping on the couch before Blaine pulled him down by the black cloak the younger Anderson was wearing.

"Stop it! Mom and Dad will hear you!" Blaine hissed at him, glancing upwards.

"It's okay! They won't care!" Shane smiled and began questioning Blaine.

"Who's your favorite character? Favorite book? What house do you wanna do in?" Blaine!"

"Shane! We have this conversation every time we see one of the movies!" Blaine said, glancing at Shane's crestfallen before sighing.

"I would want to be Gryffindor…" Shane's face lit up and he began talking excitingly again, Blaine hardly understanding, even though smiling slightly at the sight of his younger brother.

**Short, but kinda cute **

**Windsor Cookies, Stuart Coffee and Everything Wonderful CP Coulter **

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	5. Smiley Face Bandaids

**Welcome to my newest installment of Kindergarten, Smiley Face Band-Aids **

**I don't own anything; it all belongs to the wonderful glee creators and the beautiful CP Coulter.**

**Katherine-7**

**David-9 **

"Are you okay?"

David looked at the crouching girl in front of him; she looked up, her hair falling from over her shoulder and hid her face.

"I'm fine…" She said, her voice cracking

David knelt in front of the girl "Are you sure? You look hurt"

"I said I'm Fine" She snapped, finally meeting David's eyes, but his attention was held else ward.

"Your knee!" He said, pointing to cream colored knee "You're hurt!"

"I know that…" She said, still clenching her knee to her chest.

"Here" he said, walking up behind her and picking her up, bridal style.

"Put me down!" She screeched, flailing her arms wildly as she attempted to get free.

"Stop it! Just let me get you to the soccer field where you can lay down!"

The girl stopped wiggling, spotting the green field in the distance.

David laid her gently on the grass before reaching in his back pocket, pulling out a small paper

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, folding her arms over her chest. He bent down to see her cut knee before pulling the paper back and placing the sticky paper on her knee.

David smiled and patted her knee happily "There you go, I hope it doesn't hurt anymore!"

The girl looked down to the smiley face band-aid and beamed "Thank you!"

"I'm David" He said, holding out his small hand.

"Katherine" She said, blushing a little bit when they shook hands.

David sat down in the grass "How'd you get that cut?" He asked Katherine, gesturing towards her knee.

Katherine's face lit up, which he found strange considering she just scrapped up her knee.

"I was dancing, but I mastered a new move I learnt in ballet!" She said beaming.

"That's cool, maybe you could show me when your knee heals up!" David said excitedly

Katherine smiled and nodded "That would be fun!"

David and Katherine talked for a few more minutes before they bother noticed the sky starting to darken and they both realized they were due back home.

"I'll see you soon!" Katherine said smiling and hugging David tightly "Thanks for the band-aid"

David smiled, wrapping his arms around the small girl "No problem"

They both said their goodbyes, both blushing a bright red as Katherine lent over and pecked David lightly on the cheek.

**Aw! Kinda cute for my first attempt at a Heterosexual glee fic XD**

**Windsor Cookies, Stuart Coffee, and all the wonderful things CP Coulter. **

**~~DontForget2Remember **


	6. BedTime Stories

**Bedtime Stories, A Tweedles Fic**

"Just one more chapter!"

"Please Mom, we just have to -"

"-Find out what-"

"Happens to Alice!" Both twins yelled in unison with wide eyes.

Margret Brightman blinked twice, although not one least bit surprised.

"It's time for bed Sweeties" Margret said, closing the worn book softly and putting it under her arm, looking over to the twins in surprise at the lack of protest and pleas.

Margret stared at her boys' big blue eyes staring back at her, their eyes giving off a pleading glare.

"Oh Fine!" Margret announced in defeat, giving into her sons' wishes

"_One _more chapter! Then you're going to bed!" She said in a strict voice as the twins smiled widely

"Yay!" Both twins yelled in unison, hugging each other tightly, both sucking on their thumbs lightly.

Margret pulled the book from out of under her shoulder and opened it once again, flipping a few hundred pages to get to their previous spot. As Margret read she peeked over the book to see the Twins eyes widen it anticipation as Alice fought with the Red Queen.

When Margret finally finished the chapter she looked down to her boys, both curled up soundly in Ethan's bed, Margret wondered why they even bought two beds, only one was used. She tucked Ethan's light blue comforter around both boys, placing small kisses on both their foreheads. She slid the bedside table open and set the book down before closing it. She walked over to the lamp and turned it off with two small 'clicks' , She smiled lovingly at the sight of her two boys as she picked up Scoot, who was napping lazily on the end of the bed.

She made sure the twins nightlight was on before softly closing the door behind her.

Evan cautiously opened an eye, glancing around the dim room; almost completely dark except for the small nightlight in the corner, illuminating the dark room, Evan nudged the body beside him.

"Ethan" Evan whispered

Ethan, Evan's twin brother, nodded, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. Ethan slowly slid the beside table open, careful not to make a sound as Evan reached under the bed for their carefully hidden flashlights.

Ethan pulled the book from its previous spot as Evan turned the small blue flashlight on, pulling the sheets over both of them.

"We were on the part where Alice was arguing with the Red Queen" Evan whispered, his hot breath heating the small space quickly.

"Okay" Ethan said, flipping to an all too familiar page. Ethan started reading the first page, whispered the words. Once that page was done Evan read the second, both whisperings barley auditable except for the other twin.

They both smiled, small childish grins as they read, sneaking reading was always fun.

**Yeah, I know that's not how I wanted it to end, but the idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally got it down in History class…When I suppose to be taking notes…I swear Fanfiction is going to make me fail school….**

**I Don't own anything, glee belongs to the wonderful glee creators, and Dalton belongs to the beautiful CP Coulter.**

**Look me up on Tumblr! I'm ****RedVinesGleek**

**Windsor Cookies, Stuart Cookies, and all wonderful CP Coulter. **

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	7. Bullies

_***Reed and the rest of the boys are in Kindergarten **_

"Hey_ Princess_!"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Yeah like a _little girl_!"

"Are you a_ girl_? _Huh_? Only_ girls_ color!"

Little Reed looked down to his shoes, blinking back the rapid tears that were forming in his eyes from flowing freely. He held his coloring sketch book close to his chest tightly, attempting to keep it away from the bullies.

Suddenly, the sketch book previously being held in Reed's small arms was pulled roughly away from him, leaving the small space in Reed's arm vacant. Reed looked up with big, watery eye. The bullies were holding the notebook upside down, tearing the sketch book open and laughing obnoxiously as they tore the pages out of the book and threw them on to the floor, crumpling them and stepping on them as they littered the ground.

Reed felt a few warm tears run down his face and his throat tighten as he watched the bullies destroy his loved artwork. The bullies laughed loudly and Reed hesitantly picked up a stray piece of artwork not yet destroyed, it was a picture of his new puppy, Coco, who had just been born a couple weeks ago. He hugged the picture close to his chest tightly.

"Stop" he whispered

"Oh did the little girl say something?" One of the larger bullies asked Reed in a dark voice, taking a step closer to the small boy.

"Stop!" Reed said, with more volume this time.

The boys laughed as Reed's voice cracked. "What are you gonna do girly?" The same large boy asked Reed.

Reed looked down, attempting to hide the tears running down his face.

"Well" An unfamiliar voice stated, sounding distant. When Reed looked up he saw the small crowd of Second graders starting to move aside to revel their newest company.

"He might not be able to do anything, but we sure can" Another voice said. The small crowd of bullies finally moved enough for Reed to see the voice's talking; it was a small crowd of boys, about 8 or 9 of them

The second graders stared at the crowd of small children in disbelief

"What are you gonna do to us? Call your Mama's?" A voice called out from the crowd of bullies.

Two identical boys stepped forward, twins, Reed decided. They pulled something from behind their backs; Reed stared at the multicolored Nerf guns in surprise, the violent shades of yellow, purple, and orange staring back at him.

They both smiled as the rest of the group reveled their hidden weapons, a few had water guns, some slingshots, a foam baseball bat, another Nerf gun and…was that a water sprinter?

The older boys quickly realized they were out numbered, and even more of the fact that the kids out numbering them came prepared. The boy holding the destroyed sketch book threw it on the floor in front of Reed and mumbled under his breath, the others following his head. Once the boys left the boys put away their weapons of choice and began picked up and smoothing out the papers across the tile floor.

One of the smaller boys came up to Reed "Are you okay?"

Reed nodded, still clenching the colored picture of Coco to his chest.

The boy seemed to notice this "It's okay they wont bother you anymore, they used to bully me a lot too 'cause I liked playing Princess's with the girls." The boy said, smoothing back his brown hair.

The boy held out his hand "I'm Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, What's your name?"

Reed hesitantly took the boys – Kurt's hand "I'm Reed" He said quietly "Reed Van Kamp"

Kurt smiled and took Reed's hand, dragging the small boy over to the group of boys, who were still collecting the papers and attempting to fix them up.

"Are these yours?" A boy with wild black curls, almost like Reed's but a bit more tame, asked collecting the sheets from the other boys and holding them out to Reed, who took them cautiously, placing Coco's picture on top.

Reed nodded shyly as the next boy spoke "They're really good"

"Thanks" Reed whispered

"Let us introduce ourselves" One of the taller boys said "I'm Wesley, but you can call me Wesley and this is David" He gestured to the boy beside him who had complimented his colorings. David gave him a small wave as the next boy introduced himself.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I like to sing and this-" He gestured towards the smaller boy standing next to him, jumping slightly as if he was extremely hyper. "Is my younger brother, Shane. He likes to Dance" Shane smiled and waved so fast it looked like a blur

"Hi!"

"Hi" Reed whispered, waving slowly.

"I'm Evan"

"And I'm Ethan"

"We're twins you see"

"But people say we're like the same person"

"Which really we are"

"But it's no big deal because-"

"If you think about we really are the same" They said in unison.

Reed stood, startled at the Twin's introduction. Kurt slapped one of their arms lightly "Don't do that! You're going to scare him!"

"It's true"

"Very true actually"

"100 percent"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at he introduce the last 2 boys standing in the small circle.

"This is Charlie, he's sorta the responsible one. He like Baseball" Charlie waved at him, the form baseball bat at his side. Reed waved at he did the others and turned to the last boy as Kurt introduced him.

"This is Thomas, but he wants everyone to call him Dwight. He likes…err…Holy water? I guess?" Kurt said uncertainly, eyeing the water sprinters hanging from Dwight's pockets.

Dwight scoffed "Of course I _like _Holy Water, It keeps Me, Alan, my family, and most of you safe on a regular basis from the Unholy Demons cursed upon our surroundings!"

Reed stared at the boy in confusion while the others shrugged it off as if the comments were a normal occurrence.

They all focused their attention on Reed, waiting for him to introduce himself "I'm Reed…and I like to Color"

Both Twins smiled, with a certain glint in their eyes as they walked over to Reed and said in unison.

"That's good Little Dormouse, Welcome to Wonderland. You just fell down the Rabbit Hole"

**I wrote this entire thing and class and I have been waiting for the weekend to come so I could write it up and post it! I'm so happy! :D**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Question: What was your favorite childhood activity?**


	8. Hunting

**Anyone who can read between the lines?**

"Come _on_ Tommy!"

Thomas Dwight looked up from tying his shoe, looking over his dark hair that was currently falling in his face and over to his very impatient younger brother, Alan.  
>"Those Demons aren't gonna exorcize themselves!" Alan yelled over to him, tapping his worn Nikes against the concrete sidewalk as he waited for his older brother. Thomas Dwight smiled at his kid-brother, finally settling for just tucking the large knot into the flap of his shoe.<p>

"I'm coming!" He answered, pushing himself off the ground and breaking into a run, his medal medallion jumping out of his shirt and bouncing off his chest wildly as he ran.  
>Alan stood there, his own silver mediallion hanging out of his untucked and wrinkled shirt, a water sprayer hanging off his belt with the word "ALAN" written across it in black marker.<p>

"Took you long enough" Alan said, rolling his eyes as his brother caught up with him.

"Come on Alan" Thomas said smiling "Those Spirits aren't gonna wait around for us"  
>Alan shrugged and pulled the water sprayer out of his belt, almost full to the lid with blessed holy water.<br>"Come on Tommy' Alan said, gesturing towards the open trail that lead towards the small inn, only rumored to be haunted by locals. "You're leaving for auntie's house in a few days, we've got to get all these spirits today" Alan announced, flipping his medallion around in his hand, almost nervously.

"Hey Tommy?" Alan asked on the walk home, after spraying every inch of the inn, a few blessings and spiritual ex-spellments, and being asked not-so-kindly to leave by the owner, the two brothers deemed the house safe and decided to head home, it was nearing nightfall Anyways.  
>"Yeah Alan?" Thomas asked curiously, lighty shoving his brother playfully as they both walked the silent trail home.<p>

"Do you believe in heaven?" Alan asked, looking down nervously.

"Yeah, I do" Thomas said "Why?" he asked, looking down to the younger boy, eyeing his brothers nervous expression.

"I dunno, just...lately I've had a bad feeling...like something _really_ bad's gonna happen" Alan said, coming to a stop, the medallion flipping in his small hands, a nervous habit.  
>"Probably just some spirits, I'll whip up something up for you when we get home Kay?" Thomas said, slinging an arm over Alan's shoulder as the streetlights turned on.<br>"But you're leaving soon and this bad feeling has been really getting to me-" Alan said quickly, only to have Thomas cut him off.  
>"I'll be fine, I promise, but you gotta promise me something too alright?" Thomas asked, watching Alan intensely<p>

"Sure"

"No hunting while I'm gone okay? I'll be back before you know it then we'll hunt all you want, just not without me Kay?" Thomas asked, holding out his pinkie to Alan, who watched it cautiously for a moment before slipping his own into the other boys, and shaking it for a moment, hiding the fact his other hand was held against his own back and his two fingers were crossed.

They both let go, and Alan attempted to lighten the mood.  
>"So what is this I hear about you wanting to be called Dwight?"<p>

**I orginally posted this on tumblr, I sent it to one of the people I was following, but I liked it so much I kept it all for myself;p**

**No Grammer, Spell, or anything check. Sorry:O**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	9. Chalk

**I dont own**

"Hi Reed!"

The blond curly haired boy looked up in surprise at the voice. "Hi Shane" He said quietly.

"Whatcha doen?" Shane asked, plopping himself down onto the sidewalk next to the smaller boy. Colored dust flew up at the action, causing both boys to wrinkle their noses.

"I'm playen with chalk" He said simply, coloring in a part of the animal he was attempting to draw. "Wanna play?" Reed asked, pushing his long curls out of his face, getting even more of the dust on his multicolored face.

Shane's eyes brightened "Sure!" Reed offered him the blue box. Shane picked the fat green stick of chalk out of the box and placed it on the ground in between them.

"So what do I do first?" Shane questioned

"Okay" Reed said, he picked up a thick piece of chalk and make a long stork with it "It's really easy, you just got to draw, have you ever played with chalk before?" Reed asked.

Shane shook his head "Nope" He said, pooping the 'p' "Mama said it's too messy and even when our babysitter brings it over Blaine likes to play concert instead"

Reed cocked his head to the side causing his strawberry curls to fall over his shoulder "What's concert?"

Shane smiled "It's where you pretend you're the star of a concert, have you ever been to a concert?" Shane asked the smaller boy. Reed shook his head.

"Well" Shane said, looking as if he was thinking really hard "It's where you to sing and dance and you pretend that you're the star! It's really fun; you should play with us next time!" Shane said happily.

Reed smiled "Yeah. Maybe" He said as he went back to showing Shane how to use chalk.

**Happy New Years!**

**DontForget2RememberMe**


	10. Nightmares 1

"No!"

"Stop!"

"HELP-"

"Blaine!"

The small dark-haired boy shook the other, attempting to quiet the older boy's cries as he grabbed at his brothers shaking shoulders and shook them, whispering his name harshly.

"Wake up Blaine!" He whispered at his brother, the older sibling panting heavily and thrashing around, tangling the blankets around his small legs.

"BLAINE!" He nearly yelled into the other boy's ear, causing Blaine's eyes to dart open and sit immediately, yelling words Shane's eyes weren't keen enough to pick up on. Blaine whipped his arms around, causing Shane to dunk right in time to narrowly miss a slap on the face and fall off of the bed and onto the padded carpet.

"Shane?" Blaine asked breathlessly a moment later, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oww…." Shane groaned, picking himself off of the ground after a moment. Clenching his arm to his chest he stood, and climbed onto the bed.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, glanced around the room, his panicked eyes bouncing off of the walls like tennis balls.

"I think you had a nightmare" Shane said once situated underneath the bed's comforters and comfortable laying next to his older brother, facing him as he talked.

"So whatcha dream about?" Shane asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbow and staring at his brother as he waited for his answer.

Blaine grew quiet, only a muffled whimper coming out from under the pile of blankets when Shane poked him harshly in the ribs.

"Just…stuff"

Shane gave his older-by-11-months brother a look.

"Really"

Blaine finally looked up at Shane, seeming at the moment like the younger brother with his watery eyes, curled-up form, and bright red lips from the constant stressed biting. Blaine's eyes had small rivers running down from his face, his eyelashes glossed down with tears "Scary Stuff" Blaine clarified.

Shane stared at him for a moment before deciding to let it go. He turned over and swung his legs over the Queen sized bed, his bare feet unable to reach the plush carpet.

Just before Shane was going to jump down and patter down to his own room, a hand emerged from the pile of blankets and grabbed his wrist "Wait!"

"Can you just…uh…like stay here for a while?" Blaine asked embarrassed

Shane smiled and dove back down into the blankets and pillows, pressing his cold feet against Blaine's leg, making him jump from the unexpected coldness.

"G'Night Shane"

"G'Night Blainers"


End file.
